nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Helbram/Plot
Capital of the Dead arc Helbram wakes his unconscious and bound disciple, Guila, informing her that she failed, while commenting that it was too early for her to fight the Seven Deadly Sins. He suddenly notices something on her face as she raises her head (doodles drawn on by Meliodas earlier), but quickly dismisses it as unimportant and comments that it's not half bad, much to Guila's confusion. Vaizel Fight Festival arc Helbram and Guila are later revealed to be supporting Hendrickson in his plot when they bring Twigo and Jericho, whose heads are both covered, to the unrevealed place where a Red Demon's corpse is chained and kept. Both then watch as the Great Holy Knight informs the two apprentices about the demon blood's power-enhancing qualities, and after both drink, with Twigo exploding due to being incompatible to the blood, Helbram and his superior comment about Jericho, being compatible. Sometime after this incident, Helbram instructs Jericho, Guila, and Marmas to travel to Vaizel and kill the four members of the Seven Deadly Sins that were participating in the competition. He then disguises himself as "Love Helm", the referee of the Vaizel Fight Festival. Helbram, as Love♡Helm, is first seen when he introduces himself before the preliminary, and then declares its beginning after announcing the rules of the tournament. He commentates the proceedings during the preliminary, and after its end, and after the drawing of lots, announces the match-ups for the main tournament. Love♡Helm then announces and begins Matrona and Griamore's battle. Afterwards, Helbram proclaims Matrona the victor , and is later seen after Howzer and Taizoo's battle, when he announces the next fight to be between Cain Barzad and Old Fart, the latter being King under a pseudonym. After the battle, he then announces the next, and final fight of the first round to be between Meliodaf and Baan , and begins the battle. Commentating during the battle, Helbram then, after Meliodas wins his battle, announces the beginning of the first battle of the semifinals, between Matrona and Howzer; he proceeds to declare, and then begin, Meliodas and Cain's battle after Matrona wins. Finally, Helbram announces the final battle of the tournament, which is between the finalists, Meliodas and Matrona. When, sometime afterwards, Meliodas stops the battle, declaring his identity and that the Deadly Sins will now be taking over Vaizel, a shocked "Love Helm" watches on. He is later seen, following Guila, Jericho and Marmas' attack, when King evacuates him, carrying him on his back while levitating. Afterwards, during King's battle against Jericho and Guila, just as the former is about to kill his foes, Helbram, still in his disguise, vertically cuts Chastiefol into two, comically commentates on the proceedings, and after showing that he has rescued his two subordinates, attacks King with his dagger after undoing his disguise, much to King's bewilderment. Helbram addresses King as "Harlequin", and dodges King's question of how he is alive - implying that the two are acquaintances, and that Helbram shouldn't be alive - and questions King's pride in assuming he can easily battle Helbram. The Holy Knight then explains that he had expected King's confidence in the usage of Chastiefol and makes light of it by simultaneously defending against it and assaulting King. As the battle intensifies, King tries to fight back with Chastiefol but Helbram stops him at every turn, wounding him gravely, until he is unmasked and loses his helm. Helbram compliments King on possessing at least some bravery, addressing him as "old friend". Helbram then felt Meliodas in his black mark heading toward them. Meliodas then interrupts the battle, knocking King away as he lands, and subsequently begins attacking Helbram. Preventing the Holy Knight commenting, Meliodas begins executing a succession of attacks, appearing to have gain the upper hand, when Helbram returns with a heavy blow. Helbram takes the opportunity and questions whether Meliodas was mixed from the start, as he appears to be fundamentally different from Guila and Jericho. Appearing to be unable to comprehend what Helbram is asking, Meliodas continues the battle by manipulating the black substance again, but forming a gigantic blade instead, to send a series of slashes with aggressive killing intent. The Holy Knight deflects the strikes with ease, quickly moving behind Meliodas and attacking, thinking that his blow had accidentally split the Deadly Sin into two. Meliodas protects himself with the black substance acting as an armor and nullifying all the damage. He forms a wing again, attempting to reduce the distance between him and Helbram, when the latter uses the ability Hunter Wisp to create homing blast attacks, realizing that Meliodas has lost his Full Counter ability after they hit. Cornered, he molds two claws with the black substance and continues his attacks, only to be stopped by Helbram who reveals his ability Link and stabs Meliodas with his sword. Despite being told that Helbram possesses the powers of 20 more Holy Knights, Meliodas adjusts his posture and launches towards him, delivering consecutive bashes with the large claws. The 20 Holy Knights supporting Helbram via the ability Link are astonished that he has been overpowered, realizing that Meliodas' powers may still be increasing. Suddenly, Hendrickson appears before the gathering of the knights, lending Helbram a fraction of his powers, who consequently sends the rampaging Meliodas crashing into a wall with a single blow. Helbram then picks up Meliodas Broken Sword and floats up toward the defeated Meliodas and told himself that the Deadly Sins had been merrily annihilated. When Helbram was about to take Meliodas and after that Elizabeth, Diane quickly came in and took Meliodas. Diane then saw what happened to Meliodas and started attacking Helbram furiously. Hendrickson felt Diane's powers and ordered Helbram to retreat to which Helbram does not understand. Diane then used her Sacred Treasure Gideon to destroy Helbram and Vaizel, to which he tried to escape from her powers on one of the flying creatures, the New Generation rode on, but Helbram was then crushed by Diane's powers, seemingly killing him. It was then revealed that Helbram survived Diane attack, and saved Jericho and Guila. Helbram stated that he was getting too old for this, but was glad that he gained Meliodas' Broken Sword. He removed the broken blade part and just took the hilt. Helbram then stated that the Broken Sword was one of the keys to the revival of the Demon Clan and said that the day of terror returns to Britannia is near. Armor Giant arc Helbram, Guila, and Jericho later returned to the kingdom, resting from the event, but then a Holy Knight with a loud voice appeared to them, providing information to them of Armor Giant who was spotted at Ordan, to which Helbram was still resting, ordered the knight to mobilize the Dawn Roar to find the Armor Giant no matter what. Later, Helbram received the head of the Armor Giant from Slader and commented the size of what he is holding. Then Helbram ordered Guila to blow it up with Explosion which she complied. Kingdom Infiltration arc Helbram gave report to Hendrickson about the death of Dale and the Dragon Handle. Hendrickson explained his plan as he opened the Demon Realm seal, but it was not complete and he was forced to use the last key. Helbram then went with Dreyfus to stop the Seven Deadly Sins from attacking Liones with the aid of Guila, Jericho, Gilthunder, and Howzer. Dreyfus then asked Helbram what the Deadly Sins are since Hendrickson might have something to do with it and that Helbram is a dog of Hendrickson. Helbram tried to dodge Dreyfus' question that he knew nothing of it until Dreyfus scared him to turn into Love Helm and revealed that the Deadly Sins might be heading toward Merlin's old castle which is filled with magical artifacts. As Helbram guided the Holy Knights in Merlin's castle, Dreyfus questioned what the Deadly Sins want to which Helbram lied, saying that they wanted treasures to get more money and wonder if Dreyfus found out about the demons. Helbram encouraged Guila and Jericho while Guila asked for more information on her father, which Helbram was speechless, but agreed to tell her. The Holy Knights sense shaking underground and went downstairs to find Diane had struck underground much to Helbram's shock. As the Holy Knight, Gilthunder and Howzer fought Diane with Dragon Castle, Helbram used Link to summon the ice power Hail Bullet, but Diane broke the attack by using Ground Galdius and defeated Helbram. Helbram flew down after Dreyfus' defeat, Diane and revealed he was alive because he used one of his allies to die by using Link. Dreyfus asked Helbram if Elizabeth was in the kingdom, but Helbram lied, saying that Diane was lying until the Giant rose up again to everyone's shock and attacked Dreyfus. Dreyfus sent Diane flying to a nearby town. Helbram started attacking the town to make the people believe it was Diane, which Guila calls him out on until Helbram said that the Holy Knight need a good villain to become the heroes. Helbram and the rest of the Holy Knight found the defeated Diane until Howzer and Guila go against them. Helbram tries to bring Guila back to their side as he tells her that he holds the answer to her father's disappearance only to be rebuked. This prompts Helbram to comment that Guila's stubbornness runs in the family. After Dreyfus brands the two renegade Holy Knights as traitors, Helbram prepares himself to battle his former apprentice. He is soon caught by Howzer's Rising Tornado technique and later bombarded by Guila's Shot Bomb technique in the form of a Combined Technique: Bomb Cyclone. Gilthunder successfully interrupts the duo from continuing their attack, and Helbram protects himself with the two Enchantments which give him resistance to fire and wind. He compliments the two renegades of their attempt but states that it is futile. Dreyfus appears completely unscathed from their Combined Technique, and suddenly dashes forward to kill Guila with Pierce, but she is saved by Gowther just in the nick of time, surprising all the Holy Knights. Realizing that the person is actually Gowther, Helbram appears to be slightly surprised to see his real appearance. When Gowther challenges Dreyfus, Helbram and others witness the Great Holy Knight's quick and powerful charge attack piercing through Gowther's chest. Moments later, Dreyfus frees himself from Gowther's Nightmare Teller, but receives heavy physiological damage. He decides to retreat, leaving, request Helbram to clean up the mess to which he gleefully complies. Howzer and Guila think that they possess a chance of victory now that only the Cardinal was left. Ripping off his burned cap, Helbram told Guila and Howzer that since it is no longer a free-for-all battle, he can have all the fun he wants. He quickly uses the power "Death" to cast Call of Inferno, spreading a deathly black smog which kills everyone who inhales it. Helbram states that he does not care whether innocent victims will suffer from the attack, as long as Guila and Howzer can be eliminated. Diane abruptly smashes him with her fist and claiming that she will not let anyone die. However, the angered Helbram remains unscathed, using Killer Iceberg to fatally wound Diane. When he tries to finish her off, King appears out of the blue, intercepting the attack with Chastiefol. Tears flow from the Fairy King's eyes as he enters a state of disbelief noticing Diane's injuries. As the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth laments about his always failing to protect the ones he cared for, Helbram attempts to attack him from above, commenting on the destruction of the Fairy King's Forest and the abandonment of his country. This, however, provokes the Fairy King to viciously attack Helbram all-out. Recovering from such an assault, Helbram compliments of King's fighting ability to be a lot better than back at Vaizel. When King orders Helbram to cast off his human guise, so they will fulfill the promise they made 700 years ago, he reluctantly complies and his true form was revealed as a fairy much to Guila's surprise. As King mentioned that he had no idea that Helbram would be at Vaizel because of the worn-out helmet he was holding, an angry Helbram told him to shut up as he raised a giant root from the ground to attack King, only to be blocked much to his anger. Helbram wonder what King see in Diane, but King ask Helbram he should understand how it feels to lose someone. Helbram starts using the plant roots to tear Diane into pieces, but King continues to protect her from taking any damage. As King is knocked around repeatedly by the vines, Helbram mentions that King is unable to fully use Chastiefol, as he was forsaken by Sacred Tree. On the other hand, Helbram believes himself to be a True Fairy with the Sacred Tree on his side. Helbram quickly summons his roots to ruthless smash and whip Diane. Believing that he has won the battle, Helbram tosses King onto the ground. As the smoke gradually clears up, Helbram is astonished to discover that Diane was unscathed as King had used up all of his power to protect her. As King flew closer to Helbram, Helbram wondered why the Sacred Tree had not forsaken King and drew out so much power. King explained that the Chastiefol's eighth form was made to protect others and slowly heals them as the Sacred Tree had pollen to heal itself when attacked. King told Helbram that the Sacred Tree was born to protect the Fairy Realm, and has no sentiments of evil. King explained that is the reason for him able to draw out more power than Helbram. King asked Helbram whether he still intends to kill humans, Gustaf and his comrades who were allies to Helbram through Link, were shocked of their superior's true nature and as when the Cardinal ordered his subordinates to give all their powers to him, Gustaf and the others tried to break their connection to Link, only to be taken control by Helbram's Blind Follow and gave all their powers to the mad fairy to battle the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. King summoned Chastiefol back to him and prepared to fight Helbram to his fullest power. As the two Fairies clashed with each other, Helbram was starting to have a mental breakdown while King remained calm and told Helbram he could rest now, as King slashed Helbram, defeating him and breaking his Link orb. Before Helbram could fall down, Helbram told King that their plan is too late as Hendrickson has all the Coffin of Eternal Darkness and Elizabeth, King asked if Elizabeth was the final key, but Helbram told him to see it for himself as he fell down. King went close to the near death Helbram and picked up the helmet which Helbram revealed was the helmet was meant to be a gift from him to King when he got it from the humans seven hundred years ago, and said he was stupid as the helmet was dumb and ugly. King started to break down in tears, saying he agreed and left the helmet on top of Helbram dead body. However, despite being dead, Hendrickson revived him once again using Enslavement of the Dead and used him once more to fight against King when the latter went to get back Elizabeth for his plan. During the battle, Helbram is wearing King's gift helmet and no longer is able to speak as the technique corrupted him, making him a former shell of himself which bought King to tears, knowing his best friend was now a slave to Hendrickson. While fighting against each other again, King refused to fight him as he had already killed him twice, and doesn't feel right killing him the third time. Helbram drew out his last remaining will to tell King he is fine with him if King killed him as he was still his best friend. King, however still refused to kill Helbram, still feeling guilty over how many times he killed him which made Helbram to yell as he declaimed that they are no longer friends which brought a tear to King's eyes. He summoned Chastiefol Form Four, Sunflower and killed Helbram by destroying his body as the latter smiled in relief. King picked up Helbram's old helmet and wondered if they were still friends in the end. Albion arc When King returned to the Fairy King's Forest and everyone in the forest hated him for leaving the forest for seven hundred years, King continued to blame himself and shed tears as he wore Helbram's helmet where he ended up not only hearing his old best friend's voice, but seeing him as well. King freaked out and wondered what was happening until Helbram explained that his spirit resides within the helmet and only King could see him if he wore the helmet probably of the fact that he killed Helbram three times, but he was unsure about the theory. Helbram joked around, saying that he can't enter the Capital of the Dead due to either unfinished business or killing humans for 500 years, but Helbram did tell King that Elaine sent him a message which was to look after King and protect Ban. While King sulked over Elaine's message, Helbram ended up mentioning Hendrickson which scared King, thinking the villain is still alive, but Helbram brushed it off as he thought King overreacted. However, when an Albion appeared and started to destroy the forest, King was too injured to continue fighting the beast after attacking it and was taken to safety by Gerheade while the other Fairies fought the giant. King put on the helmet and Helbram told him how the Fairies became lazy and weak after the war, leaving everything to the king, until King showed them what it means to be strong and begged King to leave while the Fairies fought. However, King refused as he need to protect them and slay the beast with True Chastiefol. Memories of the Holy War arc When King and Diane were put in a trial by Drole and Gloxinia, Helbram tries to wake King from his state with no results. There Gloxinia tells him that it is useless to try to wake him up, since the souls of both are no longer in their bodies. Helbram is surprised that Gloxinia can see him, Gloxinia says it may be because as Fairy Kings, he and King share similar wavelengths. Gloxinia reveals that unless King and Diane complete the trial, they will not be able to return, which alarms Helbram. Corand arc When the Seven Deadly Sins go to Corand to eliminate the dimensional distortion that impeded the entrance to Camelot, they stop in a village under attack of demons. When King manages to easily kill a demon, Helbram congratulates him for being able to use the full power of Chastiefol. Later, Helbram have a little conversation with King, congratulating him for gaining Diane's hearth and obtain his wings, much to King embarrassment. At the end, Helbram affirm that nothing has changed and that King will ever be his best friend. Before arriving Corand, Helbram have a talk with Elaine, in which both express their concern about the next battle. During the Sins battle against Melascula in Corand, the spirits of the humans who had been killed in the city take possession of Diane. There, Helbram tries to appease the spirits, revealing himself as the one who killed all of them and destroyed Corand. Before the spirits destroy the helmet and his spirit, Helbram says goodbye to King, saying that he was happy being his best friend. References }} Category:History